Glen Wesley
& | nationality_2 = USA | birth_date = | birth_place = Red Deer, AB | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2008 }} Glen Edwin Wesley (born October 2, 1968) is a retired Canadian ice hockey defenceman who played 10 seasons for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League. He also played for the Boston Bruins, Hartford Whalers and Toronto Maple Leafs. He is currently the Hurricanes' director of development for defensemen. Playing career Wesley was drafted 3rd overall by the Boston Bruins in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft from the Portland Winter Hawks, appearing in 202 regular season games over 3+ seasons, scoring 49 goals and 175 assists for 224 points. He has played in 1,410 career NHL games with the Bruins, Whalers/Hurricanes and Maple Leafs, scoring 128 goals and 404 assists for 532 points. He has also scored 53 points in 169 career playoff games. Wesley moved with the Whalers to Carolina, in 1997. In March 2003, nearing the trade deadline, he was traded from Carolina to Toronto, joining the Maple Leafs for the rest of the 2002–2003 season in an effort for both teams to make the Stanley Cup playoffs. He re-signed with the Hurricanes at the end of the season, and has been with the club since the 2003–2004 season. Wesley won his first Stanley Cup on June 19, 2006 with the Carolina Hurricanes, defeating the Edmonton Oilers, his childhood favorite team. When he won this, he ended one of the longest streaks for active players who had not yet won a Stanley Cup. Wesley, a resident of the United States since he was in his early 20s, is now an American citizen. Wesley was acquired by the Hartford Whalers in what would end up being one of the most lopsided trades in Whalers history when he was acquired from the Boston Bruins for three first round draft picks, the picks turned out to be Kyle McLaren (1995), Johnathan Aitken (1996) and Sergei Samsonov (1997). On June 1, 2007 Wesley agreed to a 1 year, $1.4 million contract to remain with the Hurricanes for the 2008 season. On June 5, 2008 Wesley announced his retirement at after his 20th NHL season, and his 13th with the Carolina Hurricanes. He will remain in the Hurricanes organization as Director of Defensemen Development. The Hurricanes retired Wesley's No. 2 jersey February 17, 2009, while hosting the Boston Bruins at the RBC Center in Raleigh, NC. Glen Wesley was the only player to have played in each of the Hurricanes' first 10 seasons since the team once known as the Hartford Whalers relocated to North Carolina. Awards and achievements *Named Western Hockey League Western Conference Defenceman of the Year 1985–86 and 1986–87 *Named to the NHL All-Rookie Team in 1988. *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1989) *Member of Stanley Cup champion Carolina Hurricanes in 2006. *Had his number 2 retired by the Carolina Hurricanes on February 17, 2009. Career statistics External links * * *Glen Wesley's Stanley Cup Journal *Glen Wesley Fan Club Category:Born in 1968 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Portland Winter Hawks alumni Category:Red Deer Rustlers alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Retired in 2008